


His Will

by SPNxBookworm



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNxBookworm/pseuds/SPNxBookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all his years of having worked in the IMF, Ethan can’t recall a moment that caused as much fear in him as this last mission did. </p><p>All he can see, all he can remember is the gut wrenching horror seeing Will, his Will, topple over the edge of the twenty story building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamremy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Imperfect Canvas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143116) by [iamremy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy/pseuds/iamremy). 



> Hiya! So, I'm fairly new to writing for this fandom. I've legit only written one other fic. But I am Ethan/Will trash and I couldn't help but share this. 
> 
> This is also a present for the amazing, beautiful and lovely [ Naila ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy/pseuds/iamremy) who has been going through a shitty time.  
> This fic is also a result of the beautiful fanart she made for me on my birthday :3 You can find it [ here ](http://chesterbennington.co.vu/post/135641687128/ive-got-you-dont-let-go-in-which-ethan-returns)  
> It is glorious and I adore it and no one can say otherwise. 
> 
> I hope you all like this. It is un-beta'd. And a product of a thirty minute writing session. This is also set in the "An Imperfect Canvas" 'verse of Naila's because I fucking adore it and if you haven't already read it, go check it out please I swear you won't regret it. 
> 
> Niles, I hope this makes you smile :3

In all his years of having worked in the IMF, Ethan can’t recall a moment that caused as much fear in him as this last mission did.

All he can see, all he can remember is the gut wrenching horror seeing Will, _his_ Will, topple over the edge of the twenty story building.

Things were fine. They were handling it. Granted, they basically ignored Jane’s warning of the chances of walking into an ambush, but it was still handle…able. 

Or so Ethan thought.

It was two, Ethan and Will, against a group of five highly trained assassins.

Ethan likes to forego the circumstances of how they ended up in this situation in the first place, because, pfft, everyone makes mistakes, yeah?

 _Everyone_ happens to have agreed to meet the leader of a well-known mafia gang, knowing that the chances of them walking out alive are slim to none. _Everyone_ realizes that maybe he was too quick in making decisions and should have asked his team first. _Everyone_ is also grateful that Will is only moderately pissed at him. But _everyone_ is not very pleased at the idea of Will refusing to let him go alone.

Ethan sighs as he glances at Will now sleeping opposite him, back in their cozy little apartment, away from the big bad assassins.

He really did kind of screw up this time. He nearly cost Will his life. It’s not something he’s ever going to be able to forget.

The leader had been all ready to have them killed the minute they arrived at the hotel. The assassins had chased Will and Ethan to the roof top of the building, finally trapping them and forcing them to fight to save their own asses.

Ethan is unable to repress the shudder that rocks him as he vividly sees it playing out in front of him, as though he were back there.

Looking out for Will is something that’s become ingrained in Ethan over time. Not that he hasn’t looked out for other members of his team before Will became a part of his life. But he likes to think that Will is special. Because he is. He’s Ethan’s _Will._

Ethan dodges the swipe of the sharp dagger from the man standing in front of him. He’s already taken care of two other assassins who currently lay out cold on the floor a few feet away from him. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Will battling with the other two. One falls limp to the floor and Ethan turns on his attacker.

He catches hold of the hand that holds the dagger, twists it around and forcefully jerks it. The assassin immediately lets go of the blade which Ethan catches with practiced movements. He then turns around and brings down the butt of the dagger onto the man’s head knocking him out.

He’s running like his life depends on it as he sees Will’s opponent give him a forceful push towards the edge of the building.

Ethan doesn’t really remember how but he vaguely recalls elbowing the last standing assassin in the face, never breaking his stride.

He hears Will’s yell as he falls over the edge. Ethan makes it at the last possible minute, throwing out his hand in desperation for Will to hold on to.

Ethan thanks their ingrained instincts and training for the fact that Will never missed a beat and immediately caught onto Ethan’s arm.

"I've got you, don't let go." Ethan says, using all his strength to pull Will back up onto solid ground. 

In the present, on the bed in their apartment, Will murmurs under his breath and snuggles up towards Ethan, tucking his head under Ethan’s chin, breaking him out of his reverie. He smiles and holds Will, trying to reassure himself that everything is okay.

His world almost fell apart, but it’s okay because Will is here right now and that’s all that matters.

“Ethan, I swear to you, I will sleep on the sofa and leave you cold and alone in this bedroom if you keep worrying about me falling off a goddamn building,” Will says, like he’s heard Ethan’s thoughts. Sometimes Ethan wonders if Will actually can. Because it can be creepy as fuck in certain situations.

“I almost lost you. I am allowed to worry,” Ethan retorts.

Will then maneuvers himself so that he’s lying next to Ethan, his elbow supporting his head as he looks straight at Ethan. “And yet you gave me shit for days when I freaked out about you hanging onto a moving air plane.”

Ethan scowls. “Well, I knew what I was doing.”

Will continues as though he hasn’t heard him. “Or do I have to talk about the fact that you got shot. You fucking got shot and didn’t tell me when you called me to talk about the syndicate from that freaking payphone in whatever goddamn country you were in.”

“I was in – “

“I don’t care, Ethan! Look, I know you’re worried. I know that was a close call, okay? But I’m fine. And I’m here. If I don’t get to freak out about the shit you pull on an almost daily fucking basis then you don’t get to freak out about me.”

Ethan purses his lips as he plays absently with the bed sheet. “Fine, you win,” he finally admits in an exasperated tone.

Will grins, “Great. Now can we please get back to cuddling or some shit? I am sleepy and tired from that long ass flight. Not to mention sore from hanging off a goddamn skyscraper and fighting off professional assassins.”

Ethan laughs as he pulls Will closer to him and kisses him, pouring all the love he can muster into it. As Will resumes his position with his head tucked under Ethan’s chin, Ethan sighs, this time with content.

Will is here, cold ass feet touching his legs and his hair tickling Ethan’s chin. And really, that’s all that matters.

 **END** _  
_


End file.
